greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
Amedio Jungle
This page may be a Stub or not include some information. For a full article on the topic with citations, please see ' ' at Greyhawkonline.com. Amedio Jungle is a vast tropical rainforest located in the southwestern Flanaess, on the continent of Oerik. Lying east of the Hellfurnaces, the Amedio extends over 300 leagues south from its northernmost point at Jeklea Bay. It has a lot of tribes of savage humans.Living Greyhawk Gazetteer, p 139 Geography History 3000 years back, the spellweavers' dominated the area. In that time, a battle between the Abyssal hordes and the forces of good took place around what is now the city of Cauldron. Defences Settlements The Amedio Jungle is home to numerous ruins, settlements, and geographical features of interest, including the cities of Cauldron, Sasserine, and Xamaclan, and the ruins of Kuluth-Mar. * Fort Bodal * Fort North Azure * Fort South Azure * Port Elizabeth Notable Locations * Amedio Highway * Bodal River * Tamoachan * Xatalati River Notable Persons Ecology The Amedio Jungle is home to numerous species of tropical flora and fauna, including some brought by migrating Olman from Hepmonaland, such as the bato, miro, and pok. Many dangerous fungi, colonial life, plants, and vermin dwell in the Amedio as well, such as the green and olive slime, yellow mold, obliviax moss, violet fungus, gas spores, phycomids, giant sundew, mantrap, pitcher plants, and Amedian gutworms. Several more fearsome creatures also make their homes there, including spawn of Kyuss near the ancient ruins of Kuluth-Mar. Inhabitants The jungle is populated by Olman and Suel tribesmen, as well as intelligent apes known as dakon. The Olman people make their home mainly in Xamaclan, the last city-state of the Olman. In ancient times, the Amedio was home to at least two nodes of the vast spell weaver civilization. Adventures The border of the Amedio Jungle and the Hellfurnaces was the setting of Dungeon's The Shackled City adventure path. This adventure detailed the history of the region between Jeklea Bay, the Amedio, and the Hellfurnaces, going back 3000 years to the time of the spell weavers' domination of the area. In that time, a battle between the Abyssal hordes and the forces of good took place around what is now the city of Cauldron. The Savage Tide adventure path also began in the Amedio Jungle region, in the city of Sasserine. See also *Category:Characters of the Amedio Jungle References Citations Bibliography *Broadhurst, Creighton, Gerard Cummins, Paul Looby, John Leeper, and Sean Connor. Living Greyhawk Onnwal Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2002. Available online:http://www.onnwal.org.uk/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=16&Itemid=30 *Brown, Anne. Player's Guide. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Decker, Jesse. "The Spire of Long Shadows." Dungeon #130. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2006. *Gygax, Gary. The World of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1980. *-----. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Holian, Gary, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds, and Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Moore, Roger E. Greyhawk: The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *-----. "Green Nightmare: The Amedio Jungle." Oerth Journal #4. Council of Greyhawk, 1996. Available online:http://www.oerthjournal.com/oj4.html *Reynolds, Sean K. The Scarlet Brotherhood. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1999. *Sargent, Carl. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Ward, James M. Greyhawk Adventures. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. Category:Greyhawk woodlands